


A Night with the Champion

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Hayden and Sarita [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, oc/oc shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita and Hayden share a memorable night with the Champion of Kirkwall</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with the Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowflower_Waterlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/gifts).



All eyes in the tavern were on the Champion as he held court amongst some adoring fans. All eyes including Hayden's, even as he kept his arms around Sarita. He was fascinated and not just by the mans reputation. They had been married long enough for Sarita to know when her husband was attracted to someone, the same look in his eyes as when they invited someone else to their bed.

There was a time that she would have been worried, worried that she was not enough to satisfy him. Now though she found the way his eyes were glued to the other mans form, he was practically drooling. It was endearing, and, she though looking at Hawke's muscular form, more than a little enticing.

Slowly Sarita slid onto her husbands lap, kissing the nap of his neck, "See something you like vhenan?"

Hayden barely made an "Mmm" of agreement, not until Sarita wriggled on his lap a little more, "Imagine the fun if we asked him to join us..." That made him groan, loudly in fact. Loudly enough that the Champion himself heard and grinned at them both.

Hawke sat in the middle of his group of admirers, he was aware of the attractive couple watching him. They were an unusual pair and rather striking. That groan though, it sent a jolt of pleasure right to his cock. Politely but firmly he excused himself from his group of admirers and walked over to them.

"See something you like?" He teased, flexing comically.

"Maybe, I think we would have to see some more of it before deciding for sure." The pretty little elf teased, looking him up and down and licking her lips.

***

As one the three of them practically fell into their room, a swarm of hands and lips and tongues, stroking and caressing one another. The door banged shut behind them and Sarita used her magic to spread light throughout the room.

She lay back on the bed, undressing herself and watching, enraptured as Hayden, her large and powerful husband sinking to his knees before the Champion of Kirkwall. Hayden's hands unlacing Hawke's breeches, tugging them to the ground and taking the other mans large and powerful erection into his mouth with a groan of pleasure.

It was almost ridiculously erotic seeing her husband worshipping this man with his mouth. She had started fondling her breasts watching as Hawke's eyes fluttered shut.

***

The Champion was large for a human, Hayden was able to take in all of him easily though. It had been a long time since he had another man's cock in his mouth but he always was a natural. He swallowed around Hawke, squeezing and sucking against him, hearing Hawke's masculine grunts of pleasure as his hips started chasing his movements.

From behind him he heard Sarita's soft little sigh, the noise she made whenever she first brushed against her cunt and the combination of sounds made Hayden harder than ever.

***

Maker the Qunari's mouth was amazing, a tight and wonderful heat sucking and licking at Hawke's cock, making him feel weak at the knees. His hand rested on Hayden's horns, pushing his face in closer.

A soft noise pulled his eyes open and he practically whimpered at the sight of Sarita on the bed, naked and legs spread. Her eyes glued on the men as her fingers disappeared into her sweet and tight little cunt.

***

A tightening in his balls as Hayden sucked against him hard, a grunt and a groan as Hawke's spilled himself in Hayden's mouth where the Qunari eagerly swallowed every last drop.

Hayden rose to his knees, pulling Hawke in for a rough and clumsy kiss, the taste of his seed clinging to his mouth and Hayden's as yet untouched erection hard between them.

Greedy hands slipped between them, brushing against him and making Hayden hiss in want before he pulled back.

"Not yet, I never let my Faerie Queen go untended before me. Would you like a taste of her Champion? You are the guest after all and she is sweeter than honey..."

As Hayden spoke he was stripping Hawke of all of his clothes and then his own. Hawke was practically drooling at the sight of the Elvhen beauty before him, her pert breasts with their hard and rose pink nipples, the soft and wet peach of her cunt...

His eyes widened though as Hayden walked before him. He knew that as a Qunari he would be large but Maker the size of him. Hawke was curious how he was able to even fit inside his wife...he hoped that he would get to see.

***

Hayden climbed up next to Sarita, nestling her between his legs. He kissed and nibbled along her neck and her ears, pulling her hands away from her legs, kissing her fingers that still tasted of her.

"Naughty girl, getting started with us." He teased, his voice gruff with desire as he pinned her wrists down and nodded for Hawke to approach.

Hawke was more than eager to obey, kissing all along Sarita's leg, nibbling her thigh and making her giggle as his beard tickled her. Giggles turned to moans of pleasure though as he flicked his tongue along the seam of her cunt.

***

Sarita wanted to wriggle, to writhe and to pull Hawke's face in closer but Hayden kept her pinned in place, kissing and sucking the skin along her neck making her whimper.

Hawke settled himself between her thighs, licking and sucking along her folds, delving his tongue deeply inside of her and drowning in the taste of her and the delicious little noises of pleasure she made. He latched his lips around the bud of her clit and making her arch into his mouth.

He felt himself growing hard again already, like he was a teenager again and unable to control his hormones. Hayden smirked seeing the way Hawke was rubbing himself against the sheets even as he made Sarita moan and mewl in pleasure.

***

Hayden had an idea and he whispered it to his perfect little wife. She turned to look at him, eyes hazy with pleasure before nodding in agreement. He released her wrists and she moved away from Hawke's wonderful mouth. He looked on, confused until she crouched near the foot of the bed. Her face and breasts pressed to the sheets and her tight little ass and soaking wet cunt raised in the air.

Hayden walked behind him, helping to guide Hawke's cock into Sarita's tight and perfectly silken heat.

Not as large as her husband Hawke stretched and filled her wonderfully all the same. Every thrust of him making her gasp in pleasure as he hit the sweetest spot deep inside of her. Her hands gripped the sheets as his thrusts shook her entire body.

Behind him, as Hawke lost himself to the soft and sweet ecstasy of Sarita's cunt, Hayden took a generous dollop of the warm lubricating oil they kept for such cases and began massaging and kneading his ass. Slowly pressing one finger deep inside of his puckered opening and making his movements stutter as he adjusted.

***

Hawke knew what was coming after the finger, after he was prepared and he was desperate for it. Desperate to feel Hayden's cock buried inside of him, fucking him as he fucked Sarita. 

Stretching and encouraging Hawke, Hayden slowly lined his cock up with his ass. Easing, not forcing. Slowly, inch by inch, stretching Hawke out until he was buried deeply inside of him. Hayden groaned at how tight he felt, how amazing...

The view too, Hawke's cock pushing in and out of Sarita, his wife's perfect ass in the air, held in place as both mens movements pushed against her, making her toes curl in pleasure as she gasped for more.

Hayden was so big, making Hawke feel so deliciously full. His cock pressed against the spot inside of him that made him roll his eyes in ecstasy. Sarita too, so soft and sweeet and warm beneath him. He felt himself losing control of his mana, a wave of hot and cool energy washing over the three of them as he spilled himself deeply inside Sarita. She cried out in pleasure, and Hayden spilled himself with a roar inside of Hawke.

Spent, the three of them collapsed on the bed, giggling and utterly exhausted for now.


End file.
